


Impressions

by PrplGrl



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft/YouTube AU
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Silly, Worgen, YouTube, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his favorite YouTuber for years, Caraenyl is finally able to meet him in person at a gaming convention. What kind of impression will he make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression

First Impression

Caraenyl could hardly contain his excitement; _finally_ , after the terrible weekend he’d been having, the elf was about to receive an autograph from his most favorite YouTuber. The line of other fans in front of Caraenyl was slowly diminishing and he grabbed the picture he brought to be signed from the satchel slung over his shoulder. He could hardly believe the extremely handsome man was so close; he looked even more stunning in person, his broad smile easily spotted in the crowd.

Not that Caraenyl had an _obsession_ or anything. He simply found MadWolfKai to be extremely attractive, a huge benefit to watching him play many silly, frustrating, and scary video games. The elf was happy to just have the opportunity to tell Kai how much he loved the channel and to thank him for all the joy it had brought to Caraenyl’s life, especially when he needed a good laugh.

Another person was allowed up to the panel, the line shortening. Six YouTubers were lined up, sitting at long tables, chatting with each other between signing autographs and posing for pictures. Cara knew most of them; the troll sitting beside MadWolfKai he was the most familiar with. LewdLuu had made many videos with Kai, mostly silly challenges that left the elf gasping for breath. Caraenyl was hoping to sneak the picture over to Luu as well, since both were depicted in the drawing.

At last, after missing two other panels that featured MadWolfKai and dealing with his best friend ditching him to get some tail, (although, Cara had totally seen that one coming and couldn’t be mad about it; such was the way of Neffren) Caraenyl was finally going to see Kai up close in real life. The security guards waved the elf by and he nodded his thanks, hands starting to sweat as he approached the table.

MadWolfKai was leaning over a bit, sharing something with LewdLuu; Cara took the moment to appreciate the man’s broad shoulders and muscled chest that lied beneath a fairly tight-fitting tee-shirt. His face was very masculine, a seemingly permanent five o’clock shadow upon his jaw and closely trimmed goatee framed very kissable lips. Kai’s hair was short and looked wavy, the elf wondering how it would look long, draped around his face.

Caraenyl shook his head and cleared his throat, MadWolfKai had finished speaking with LewdLuu and gazed at the elf expectantly. Suddenly Cara’s heart was pounding in his chest as he took two steps forward, picture held out to the YouTuber.

“Hello,” Kai greeted in his deep voice, sounding so much sexier in person than the elf thought it would. “What’s your name?” he asked, carefully taking the picture.

_Caraenyl,_ his mind reminded before he repeated it aloud. Kai smiled, his olive-green eyes much more gorgeous in real life than through a computer screen and Cara caught himself staring.

_Now, tell him you love the channel,_ another pressing thought, as he knew he didn’t have long before security would gently escort him away. _Okay, I love the channel._ Caraenyl opened his mouth to repeat those very words to his most favorite YouTuber.

“I want to ride your dick.”

It was as if time stopped. Cara’s face began to warm; had he really just said that?! The surprised expression upon MadWolfKai’s face was more than enough proof for the elf, but the fact that LewdLuu looked like he was trying not to laugh, however the other fans around him didn’t show the same courtesy, was simply damning.

He was gone; before Caraenyl had even told his legs to move, he found himself quickly darting out the double doors into the convention hall. Face hotter than he’d ever felt, eyes burning with tears, the elf made a beeline for the stairs; _fuck_ the elevator.

_This is all Neff’s fault!_ He raced up the stairs, wanting to reach his sanctuary that was the hotel room. _It’s **his** influence! Fucking hell, that was my one chance! Why would I say that?! Shit!_

Cara grabbed his phone and flipped it open, fully prepared to give his unsuspecting friend a piece of his mind.


	2. Second Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes to the rescue! ...kind of.

Second Impression

The ringtone for receiving a text message always annoyed Neffren. He simply couldn’t find one he liked, but it also helped him to notice the message sooner rather than later. Normally, when working on a potential sexual partner, the promiscuous elf wouldn’t bother replying, however noticing it was from Caraenyl, he wasted no time in opening up the text on his phone. At first he figured his friend was asking him where he was; although Neff had taken off to act on some possible booty, he made sure to check in with Cara often, but had forgotten to over the last few hours. The message he got made Neffren stop in his trail through Artist Alley.

“I’m going home.”

The elf sighed and moved to stand along an empty area by the wall, wondering what could have happened now. He had already received a few angry texts that his redheaded friend had missed the panels he’d wanted to see because of shitty circumstances; there really wasn’t much else that could go wrong, short of the whole place burning down, as far as Neffren could tell.

“No ur not,” Neff replied and waited for a response.

“Yes I am!”

Another sigh slipped passed the elf’s lips. “Y do u want to go home?” The next received text made true concern bleed into his mind.

“To DIE.”

“What?! Where r u?” Neffren’s fingers started to shake a little; it wasn’t often that Cara got upset like this and Neff wanted to beat the shit out of whoever put his friend in that mindset.

“The room.”

“Don’t move! I’m coming.” He was nearly cracking the screen with how hard he typed on his phone. As soon as the message sent, Neffren headed toward the elevators, a look of death upon his face, should anybody get the idea to stop and talk to him.

Neff didn’t like that it took him nearly ten minutes of trying to get through crowds quickly, waiting to get on the elevator, then his chosen elevator stopping at every fucking floor before reaching his. He had to swipe the hotel door card a couple times, having swiped too quickly for the scanner to read properly. Neffren was confused when he walked into what appeared to be an empty room. The only thing that was disturbed was the bed; the comforter was missing.

Not sure what to make of that, Neffren called out softly, “Cara?”

There was a quiet sniffle to his left, the strawberry blond looking over at the two large sliding doors to the small closet. Sighing in exasperation, Neff reached out and slid one door open. He found Caraenyl, sitting in the corner of the closet, wrapped up in the comforter, with half a box of used tissues scattered in front of him.

“Cara dear,” the elf tried.

“No!” was the muffled response.

Neffren rolled his eyes and reached down, gently unwrapping his friend and grabbing his hands, pulling him to stand and move to the bed.

Caraenyl complied, softly crying as he was encouraged to sit upon the mattress.

Neff’s heart ached at seeing the darker redhead’s face stained with tears, eyes bloodshot and nose red from being blown so much. “Oh Cara dear,” he said in a soothing tone, carefully wiping away his friend’s tears. “Tell me what happened.” He sat beside his friend, silently wishing nasty things to the dickwad that made _his_ Cara dear end up in tears.

Cara’s dark gold, bloodshot eyes glanced at Neffren, who smiled encouragingly.

“He… he was right there,” Caraenyl began, his voice soft, “and I… I couldn’t…. Kai was right there, said hello and I….”

The strawberry blond nodded, rubbing his right hand across Caraenyl’s shoulders comfortingly. He knew his friend had gone off to get MadWolfKai’s autograph; how could such a simple interaction cause _this_?

Cara’s bottom lip trembled and he dropped his face into his hands, mumbling something Neffren couldn’t understand. “What did you say?”

The darker redhead groaned, raising his head and glaring. “I told him I wanted to ride his dick!”

Neff paused for only a millisecond before bursting into laughter.

Caraenyl’s scowl darkened, standing up angrily from the bed. “It’s not funny, Neff!”

“Are-are you kidding me?!” the strawberry blond gasped between cackles. “That’s fucking great! What did he say?”

Cara gave him an incredulous look. “Do you not get it? I just embarrassed myself a thousand times over to the _one guy_ I just wanted to say **two things** to! And it’s your fault! I was fine just watching his videos, but then you just had to keep pointing out how sexy he is, what he would be like in bed, how he would kiss…!” He began pacing the room, running his fingers through dark red locks. “There’s no coming back from this! I have to get home and stop following him, stop following anybody he might tell of this…. No, I’ve left messages on a few of his videos; I should just delete my account. I can create a new one, different name and e-mail. Shit, I’ve sent things to him on other media, too. Well, they’ll have to go, obviously. Can’t leave any loose ends. Did I ever save that post dealing with wiping your identity off the internet? Should be easy enough to find—”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little? There’s no need to do all that.”

Caraenyl’s eyes were big and terrified on the strawberry blond as he stopped pacing and faced his friend. “Neffren, once this reaches the internet, I will be harassed to hell and back, and you know it! I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s video starting to circulate right now of me saying… _that_ to him. I don’t want that, Neff!” Tears were beginning to well in his eyes and Neffren could feel his heart break. He sighed and stood, walking over to his friend and slipping his arms around the darker redhead’s waist in a comforting hug.

“I know, Cara dear,” he said gently. “I’m sorry this is upsetting to you and I know you want to go home, but this room is paid for until Monday. All I ask is that we stay until then.”

Caraenyl scowled and looked like he was about to refuse, but Neff spoke before he could, “You can stay in the room. I won’t force you to go anywhere or be with anybody, Cara dear, I promise.”

The darker redhead considered his friend’s words for a moment before slowly nodding. Neff smiled a little and kissed his salty cheek in thanks. “I know this looks bad, but it’ll blow over quickly. And I know what might make you feel a little better.”

Cara sighed, finally returning the strawberry blonde’s embrace. “What?”

“I keep hearing of this great barbeque place down the street. I could go grab some ribs for you.”

Caraenyl’s eyes lit up a little at the mention of barbeque, although he tried to shrug it off. “If you want to, I suppose.”

Neffren smiled and goosed the darker redhead, earning him a surprised squeak, before moving toward the door. “I’ll go do that, then.” As he opened the door, he glanced back, “Oh! Don’t forget about that porn channel I paid for. Might cheer you up, too.”

Caraenyl rolled his eyes, a small, amused smile curving his lips. “Thank you, Neffren.”

The strawberry blond chuckled and left the room, sighing once he was in the hall. He had a big job ahead of him; calling in favors from people he’d known for less than a day. However, if he played his cards right, Neffren could still salvage the weekend for his poor Cara dear.


	3. Third Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neffren's connections pay off.

Third Impression

Merekai had luck on his side, it seemed; after spending the remainder of his busy weekend keeping an eye out for the redhead who had vanished, and asking all the YouTubers he knew to send him a message if they happened to see him, his friend Luuk’tan sent him a text on the final day of the convention. “Found your Red; 6th floor hotel stairwell.” The elated feeling that followed confused Kai a little. He didn’t even know who the redhead really was, but still something told him to find the fan before the con was over, and not just because he still had the autographed picture to return.

Putting those thoughts aside for the time being, the worgen quickly made his way to the stairwell, feeling bad at the fans he passed as they tried to get more pictures or speak with him. He tried to turn them down as gently as he could, keeping at a sprint and weaving through the thick crowd.

Kai took the stairs two at a time, a bit winded and confused when he reached the desired floor to find Luu standing with a different elf. He seemed a bit taller than the redhead he was looking for, with green eyes, strawberry blond hair and darker skin. “Luu?” Merekai asked, catching his breath.

“Dis be Neffren, mon,” his troll friend explained, dark eyes lingering on the elf in a suggestive way. “He be knowin’ dat redhead ya be worried about.”

“That’s right,” the elf confirmed, shooting an equally lewd glance at Luu, before gazing at the worgen. “I was able to talk him into staying, but my Cara dear is tore up over what happened, even though I told him not to be.”

“Cara dear?” Kai repeated, smirking at Neffren.

The elf smiled, eyes slowly turning a bit chilly as he responded, “That’s right, he’s _my_ Cara dear. Now listen carefully, hottie-boom-body, Caraenyl has had an _extremely_ bad weekend. It was a very long night for me to be able to speak to you and it wasn’t entirely pleasant. So, just do me this little favor of talking to him and letting him know it wasn’t a big deal like he’s making it. And if you make things worse for him, you _will_ regret it.”

Merekai swallowed, feeling his face pale a little. “I can honestly say I have no intention of making things worse.”

“Good!” Neffren opened the door behind him and walked through, waving for them to follow.

The worgen was grateful that the hallway was pretty much empty; most of those attending the convention had already checked out of their rooms and were getting in the last of the con’s sights and goodies before closing ceremonies.

They only passed a few doors when Neffren stopped and swiped his keycard. Stepping into the nicely sized room, Kai could hear the television and stayed a few paces behind the elf as he walked further into the room and spoke to the redhead Merekai had been wanting to see again.

“Cara dear, I brought someone who would like to speak to you.”

“Who is it?” a very familiar voice asked.

Kai took his cue and came up behind Neffren, smiling gently in relief to seeing the redheaded elf again.

However, it was extremely short-lived.

“ ** _Neff!_** ” Caraenyl nearly shouted from the bed, a sudden red blur moving across the room and the closet door slammed shut. “How did you— _why_ did—I don’t _want this_ , Neffren!”

Merekai looked at the closet and glanced at the strawberry blond. “Did he just…?”

Neffren sighed, seemingly frustrated. “ _Yes_ ; that’s how I found him yesterday, too.” He moved and tried to get the doors open, arguing with his friend. “Damnit Cara, open up!”

“No!”

“Come now, Cara dear, this is childish! He won’t bite!”

Kai honestly couldn’t hide his smile even if he tried. He also couldn’t blame the redhead for wanting to get away; he found the reaction really cute, for some reason he didn’t fully understand, and softly placed a hand on Neffren’s shoulder. “Let me talk to him. That is why you brought me here.”

“Not while he’s in the closet!”

“It’s alright,” the worgen chuckled. “I can handle this.”

“C’me on, mon,” Luu voiced, reaching out for the elf to come with him, “Ya can tell me more about da night ya had. Maybe I be helpin’ make ya day bettah.”

Neffren gave the troll an obvious leer, seeming to think about it a moment before turning back to the door. “Cara dear, do you have your phone?”

“…yes,” came the quiet reply.

“If you have any problems, you call me immediately, got it?”

“…okay.”

Giving Merekai a look that said he wasn’t very happy about it, the elf walked to Luu and they left the room, leaving them alone to work it out.

The worgen sat down against the wall next to the closet with a sigh. “If it’s any consolation, I understand why you don’t want me here.”

“Then why stay?” Caraenyl’s words were muffled and quiet.

“Because there’s something I need to give you and a… question I’d like to ask, if you’ll let me.”

Silence reigned for a short while before the redhead spoke. “Okay.”

Kai smiled as he removed the rolled up picture from his shirt, unrolling it and carefully sliding it under the door. “You left this behind yesterday. I hope you don’t mind, but a few of my friends wanted to sign it, too.” In fact, the worgen had asked them to sign it, in hopes that the redheaded stranger would see it as a peace offering of sorts, that Kai wasn’t upset over what he’d said.

He waited in anticipation as more silence passed between them. A few minutes went by before Cara’s soft voice came through the door, “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” The worgen turned, looking at the door as if staring through it to gaze at the elf hidden within. “I know you’re embarrassed over what you said, but honestly, it’s alright. I’m not offended in the slightest and I think you shouldn’t let this bother you.”

“But it was—I didn’t want—!” A muffled groan came from the closet. “I just… wanted to say I loved the channel and thank you for making it, but my fucking mouth had to go rogue!”

Merekai chuckled. “I appreciate the thought, Caraenyl.”

The elf shifted in the closet and cleared his throat. “I can imagine what you want to ask me, then.”

“Oh? What do you think I’m going to ask?”

“To leave you alone; never come to a convention you’re attending again and stop following your channel and Twitter and blogs and—”

“Would you allow me to take you to dinner?” Kai asked before the redhead’s tirade could continue, causing Caraenyl to go silent.

“…what?” he whispered.

The worgen carefully, slowly pushed the sliding door open just far enough to see Cara’s shocked and confused expression, asking again, “Would you allow me to take you to dinner?”

Caraenyl merely stared back for several minutes; his unblinking gaze making Kai wonder if he was alright. “Why?” he finally said.

Merekai shrugged. “I was… just thinking of what you said yesterday and had a comeback for it, long after you took off, unfortunately.” He leaned a bit closer to the small opening and winked. “I’d take you to dinner first.” Even in the darkness of the closet, Kai could clearly see the blush spreading on pale cheeks as the elf looked away. “The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. And here we are, me waiting with baited breath for an answer.”

Cara giggled, the pleasing sound making the YouTuber grin.

“Okay.”

Merekai was just barely able to hold in his happy shout; instead, with a giant smile, the worgen checked his watch. “There’s still plenty of day left before dinner. Want to hang out with me? I can introduce you to a few other YouTubers and maybe salvage the weekend you’ve been having.”

The redhead looked uncertain, but to Kai’s relief, he nodded and removed himself from the closet. Merekai was determined make every moment of time with Caraenyl count, to learn all he could of him and show him an extremely good time. The YouTuber wanted to see Caraenyl in person again soon, and to do that he knew he’d have to make a good, lasting impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best writing, but it was just meant to be something short, silly and fun.  
> Please Comment! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
